It's All Because Of The Ears
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: Loke shows up at the guild with some new, "accessories" you could put it as. I'm bad at summaries, so sorry about that. My first one shot! I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. LokeXLucy (Probably the only one of these i will ever post) R&R!


**It's All Because Of The Ears**

**A LoLu Romance/Humor Fanfiction**

It was a regular day at the guild, furniture items being catapulted across the place, Mira happily wondering about who mad the cutest couple, and Loke… Wait a second, Loke!

"What's he doing here?" Lucy asked Natsu, who had stopped fighting due to the rare occasion of Loke actually being at the guild. Sure, he was still a member of the guild, but he was usually in the spirit world doing something a spirit would be doing.

Today he seemed a bit… off. His suit was messy and he looked extremely tired, plus, he was wearing a hat over his hair, which he _never _did.

"Loke, what's wrong!" Lucy exclaimed, worried about her friend who she hadn't seen in a long while since work had been tough.

"What makes you think something's wrong" He said unconvincingly, plastering his signature grin onto his face.

"Well, your suit is all messed up, which indicates you may have been sleeping around again or that you were feeling extremely lazy about putting your suit on, which the same thing goes for the bags under your eyes, But the one thing that gives it away is the fedora, you hate hats. You told us once that you can't '_box in your hairs' creativity'_ and vowed to never wear a hat again" Erza stepped in and said while eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake. Loke sweat dropped, he knew Erza was good at coming up with scenarios and everything, but this, this was a lot.

"I have _not _been sleeping around, after all, i have my eyes set on one girl" Loke said seductively while turning to Lucy, who rolled her eyes eat this notion of his.

"Here, come on, i'll fix you up" Lucy said politely yanking the hat odd of the cat's head. "See nothing to be afraid of" She said, not noticing he had covered his head and scurried under a table.

"Get out from under there now"Lucy said crouching down and playfully ruffling his hair. He purred slightly at her gesture. She was taken aback by this and started getting flustered. "Explain, NOW!" Lucy yelled as she dragged him up from under the table and plopped him down onto a chair. She looked at his head and was floored by what she saw. "C-cat ears, you have…. Cat ears" Lucy said calmly, yet a bit unsteady.

"Yes, it's a burden to my extreme handsomeness"Loke said boasting.

"Atleast he's modest"Lucy mumbled under her breath. In all honesty, she found it kind of cute that he had little ears. She had a cat fetish a little while back and could tell this might be firing it up again.

"Look, you didn't summon me for 7 years, and that's in your time, and spending so much time in the spirit world caused me a bit of, modification, you could say. Look, i'm the same person, i just look and act slightly different"He told her. She replied with a huff.

"You're starting to look more different Loke, i thought i was gonna look like you when i grew up" Happy said, tears almost flooding his eyes. Charle tsked him while PantherLilly sort of just shook his head in mere disappointment.

"I'm a different type of cat, you won't look _exactly _like me"Loke said smiling an extremely fake smile.

"Lies, they're all lies"Lucy groaned quietly.

"Lucy, since he's a cat you can put a collar and a leash on him, to, y'know, keep him in check"Gray announced.

"Gray, i think you're just mad about how he left during the S-class exams, and besides friends don't put leashes on their friends" She told him back.

"But they do put leashes on their felines"He mumbled.

"And Lucy, you did have a cat fetish a little while back, i wouldn't be surprised if, _y'know, that _happened"Erza said. Lucy turned a red, darker than the requip mages' hair, while Loke sat there a bit akwardly.

"I-i did not! And even if i did, i would be over it, after being forced into a cat costume by a dead person and hearing the description of Miliana's room" Lucy stammered. Happy shivered at the mention of Miliana's room. It made him regret being a cat, and it wasn't even his choice to begin with!

"Mhmm, so you do like cat's"Loke purred seductively at her, which earned him a thwack to the back of the head.

"Force gate closure!"Lucy yelled, causing Loke to leave, for both their sakes. "I'm going home now"

"Okay Lucy, just don't do anything you'll regret"Erza hollered to her, making Lucy shudder at the thought of _that._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm back~"Loke sung, only to find Lucy fuming because she was taking a bath and he had showed up in her bathroom.

"You pervy lion!"She screeched, throwing a bottle of face cleanser at him and sinking farther down into the tub.

"Sorry!"He apologized "I didn't know-oh Kami sorry- bye-um" Loke quickly covered his eyes with the towel she threw at him and bolted out. He then sat himself down in the kitchen and started pondering around in his imagination.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Loke, you know you lllllllike~ her"A lion cub said, rolling its tongue for emphasis.

"You are a figment of my imagination, therefore, i don't have to believe you"Loke stated back, now realizing he was in the form of a lion.

"And since this is your imagination, that means it's all up to you, so you do like her"It stated, smirking as it did so.

"Hm, you're a feisty little cub, you know that" The larger lion, Leo, said back to him, with a glint in his eye. He was about to get and answer before he heard-

"Loke! What are you still doing here"A girl screeched,

"Well, that's my cue!" The cub said, vanishing into mid air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Loke! What are you still doing here" Lucy asked, a bit surprised by his presence.

"Well m'lady, i'd like to stay here, to protect you"He said way too seductively for Lucy's liking.

"Ugh, fine Loke, just don't walk in on me bathing again" She groaned, tripping over her own feet and falling into Loke's arms.

"Y'know" He smirked. "I'm not as bad as Taurus and you just fell into my arms". Lucy stood there, laying in his arm's, and that's when she realized she actually liked him.

"L-loke" She stammered, tilting her head up.

"Yes, princess" He replied, resting his hand under her him and bringing it up

"I-i think i love you"Lucy mumbled, straightening up her posture and bringing his face that was now only centimeters from hers.

"So you finally realized it"Loke breathed, gently pressing their lips together. Lucy depend the kiss, her tongue prodding his lips for entrance, which he gladly agreed to. Loke broke the kiss after a couple minutes, and not jut because he needed to breathe. He trailed himself down to her neck and started nuzzling it with his nose. Once his odd cat notion was finished he started sucking and nibbling on her neck, which would undoubtedly leave a love mark. Lucy moaned at his actions, unable to get words out.

"Lucy"Loke said seriously, breathing don her neck making her shiver.

"Mhmm" She hummed, a bit worried why he stopped.

"Now that i've claimed you as mince, hence me nuzzling your neck, i'm going to have to kill all the men in my territory, which in this case, is you"He told her.

"What!"Lucy cried.

"It's all because of the ears…" He said disappearing, grinning as he did so.

"Loke, i swear if you kill any of the guild members or any harmless townsfolk you'll regret it!" She screeched.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Finished.**

**So, whad'ya guys think. This is my first one shot and my first kissing scene (Which really sucks, i know)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Nephele**


End file.
